<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Look Like The Stars by andreilinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401976">They Look Like The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove'>andreilinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, how andreil gets married, power couple honestly, the foxes bet, tumblr ask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I say Dan and Matt.”</p><p>“What? No way! It would definitely be Erik and I.”</p><p>It’s a constant battle between the Foxes on who would get married first. Allison bets that Matt and Dan will be first, while Nicky protests that it will be he and Erik.</p><p>Or, the Foxes bet on who would get married first, not knowing Andrew and Neil had gotten married three months ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Look Like The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thatmistborngirl asked, "hey, so i have this head cannon abt andreil, and I was wondering if u could write it or something? if u don't it's fine lol. so all the foxes bet who'll get married first and it's between nicky&amp;erik and dan&amp;matt, but andreil gets married in collage, on complete impulse, but they hide it from everyone cause andrew bet on nicky&amp;erik(and cause it's not their business). i don't rly care what part u do, the actual bet or like the foxes finding out they're married. i just thought it was cute lol."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I say Dan and Matt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No way! It would definitely be Erik and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a constant battle between the Foxes on who would get married first. Allison bets that Matt and Dan will be first, while Nicky protests that it will be he and Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team is scattered everywhere in Matt and Aaron’s dorm, a little gathering to celebrate their win against the Bearcats. Kevin had decided to come for a little while and is now in the kitchen, fixing a drink. Aaron’s currently sitting on a red beanbag he stole from his brother’s dorm before switching with Neil. The girls are sitting on the floor, Allison in the chair. Matt’s next to Dan, and Nicky is leaning against the couch where Andrew and Neil are sitting, saving a spot for Kevin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the team is drunk </span>
  <span>— except for Renee, Andrew, and Neil — and are blabbering about the bet they’ve come up with. So far, it’s four votes on Dan and Matt getting married first — Kevin, Allison, Dan, and Matt —  and four votes for Nicky and Erik —  Nicky and Aaron, plus a surprising vote from Andrew and Neil. Allison had mentioned the topic of Neil and Andrew, which was immediately met with disagreements since most of the Foxes were sure that would never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew and Neil didn’t say anything, mostly because it’s none of their business and also because they like watching the team try to figure it out. It’s already confirmed that they’re dating — the way Neil has his head on Andrew’s chest while playing with Andrew’s fingers serves as proof — but married? Definitely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Dan says, grinning as she looks at Nicky. “A hundred bucks.” Nicky complains about the money but agrees anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the lights are shut off and a movie begins. Andrew barely pays attention to the movie chosen, instead focusing on the way Neil plays with his fingers, massaging and bending them down, ever so amusing. Andrew thinks, on days like these, he quite likes having his fingers played with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Neil looks up at Andrew with a small, fond smile on his face that makes Andrew scoff. “They’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks pass fairly quickly and the bet continues. The secret is: Andrew and Neil had gotten married two months ago. The Foxes sure don’t know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything special or fancy. You could call it magical, maybe, because that was what Neil certainly thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened like this: He and Andrew had gone out late at night, Neil itching for a run. Andrew decided that he would go with him since he had nothing else to do. Neil didn’t complain </span>
  <span>— how could he? — and after an hour of running around campus, he stopped near the bench Andrew was sitting on because he refused to get all sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked nervous, an emotion Neil hadn’t seen on him for the longest time. Whatever was troubling him he didn’t tell Neil. And Neil was fine with that, he really was. Whenever Andrew was ready to open up, Neil would be all ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked past a large fountain in the middle of the campus entrance, Andrew did something that almost knocked all the breath out of his lungs. Ever so casually, Andrew took out a small black box from his pocket, staring Neil dead in the eyes as he opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil had frozen on the spot. It didn’t take long before he came to his senses and almost immediately he nodded, hand outstretched in front of him so Andrew could slip the ring on his finger and they could go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t go according to plan. Well, most of it. After Neil had nodded, Andrew </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>slip the ring on. What didn’t go according to plan was Neil taking a small step back only to find himself falling backward. Almost out of instinct, Andrew’s hand shot out, grabbing Neil by the wrist to prevent him from falling into the fountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Neil decided to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was sweaty anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of using Andrew’s grip to pull himself back up, he used it to pull Andrew down with him. Neil could see Andrew’s eyes widen an inch as water splashed around them, overfilling the fountain and spilling a few drops on the concrete ground. They were both dripping wet from head to toe and Neil looked up at Andrew leaning over him, grinning stupidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking kill you, Josten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s grin had only grown wider. He was relieved that no one was around and it wasn’t because he was embarrassed. No, it was because when he reached up to cup Andrew’s wet cheeks, a certain question in his eyes (yes or no?) he could already see the answer, but he wanted to confirm it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he heard his answer from Andrew, Neil brought Andrew’s face down and pressed his lips to his own, ignoring the water pouring on them from the fountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing better than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Neil felt giddy and out of breath did they pull away, both breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one of Neil’s favorite memories of that night was the genuine smile forming on Andrew’s face, lips stretching out and skin wrinkling near his eyes. Neil knew even without a photographic memory that that smile would be locked in his mind for years to come, or maybe even forever. Neil noticed the freckles peppered on Andrew’s face, from one cheek to the other. He glanced up at the dark sky, the stars glittering brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew’s freckles matched the constellations dancing above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They look like the stars.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Andrew said once he felt Neil’s thumb running over his freckles. The smile was still there, brighter than the moon above them, making Andrew’s hair look even more blonde. “Looks like we both have to take a shower now.” Neil’s smile was almost as wide as Andrew’s, which made him groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And Andrew kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><span>Despite the rings on both his and Andrew’s fingers, none of the Foxes ever noticed it. Or rather, they didn’t see them because Neil’s hands were always tucked into his pockets, hiding the ring from any eyes. They must think that Andrew’s ring is for something stupid, not because he’d </span><em><span>gotten</span></em> <em><span>married</span></em> <em><span>to Neil</span></em><span>. He and Andrew both had decided to have their own secret bet on how long it would take the Foxes to figure it out, and who would do it first. Neil had bet on Allison, and Andrew on Nicky.</span></p><p>
  <span>It’s another week later when they finally notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s mistake coming to the second gathering between the Foxes was that he hadn’t worn a sweater that covered his hands. He wore one of Andrew’s black shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his matching black armbands showing. What was also showing was the ring settled on his finger, glinting as Neil reached to grab the remote to switch to a different channel. Allison’s eyes hone in on the ring, eyes wide as she flicks her gaze to Andrew’s hand resting on the armrest, not even bothering to hide his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on one fucking minute,” Allison says, stabbing a finger at him and Andrew, who are sitting together at the end of the couch. “I can’t believe you two are already married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Foxes snap their gazes to Neil and Andrew’s hands, each with their own shocked reaction. Dan’s mouth is wide open with Matt beside her, a similar expression on his face. Renee’s eyes widen by a tiny inch with a supportive smile on her face. Kevin, as he pours himself another drink and mutters,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m too tired for this crap”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nicky squealing and gasping about how no one expected it and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>when had they gotten married?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron drops his video game controller, staring at his twin who only stares back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time,” Andrew mutters, but Aaron’s incredulous voice cuts through the endless questions from the Foxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>